Sweet Dreams
by crystalblue19
Summary: She'll never be able to look at that green alien the same way ever again. ZaGr


**Just a warning, this is a bit twisted and messed up. :P**

**xXx**

This was certainly not a scene Gaz had been expecting to see when she got home. The first thing she saw as soon as she walked in was Dib pinned to the floor, covered in claw marks and blood, Zim was sitting on his abdomen, looking beyond furious at the human below him.

She could only stare, petrified, as Zim's bloody claws gathered fistfuls of Dib's torn shirt, shaking the teen violently, "where is she?" He screeched with barely contained anger.

Dib coughed, spitting up some blood onto the alien's face, a weak smirk managed to pull itself across his face. "Like I'd tell you."

Zim's body tensed in anger, fists tightening until part of the worn out shirt tore, a deep guttural growl emitted from him as he raised a claw in the air, intending on striking the half conscious human once again.

Gaz finally managed to snap out of her shock, deciding to intervene before Zim could slash at her brother again, "what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Zim's antennae's instantly perked up at the sound of her voice, his ruby eyes shifting towards her, he dropped his hold on Dib, letting the human's head fall against the floor with an audible thud. He stood up slowly – carefully - acting almost like he was approaching a mouse that would run at the slightest movement.

His eyes bored into her own, a certain hunger in the depths of those ruby orbs, watching her like she was a scrap of meat, his lips were pulled into a wide Cheshire-like grin, revealing his dangerous zipper shaped teeth.

A chill ran down her spine, there was something wrong with the usually stupid, harmless alien.

He raised his blood covered hands towards her, "come here little Gaz, Zim has been waiting for you." He urged taking a slow step towards her.

She took a step back, watching him cautiously, and shook her head at him.

She saw Dib shift, and suddenly Zim was sprawled face down onto the floor, Dib with a tight grip around the Irken's ankle, looked up at her, "run Gaz! Get out of here!" She backed up towards the stairs, when Zim got back up, his claws digging into the back of Dib's head and slamming it into the floor, knocking him out cold and smashing his glasses in the process.

He turned back to her with that same Cheshire grin and she didn't think twice about bolting up the stairs, she could hear his insane laughter perfectly from the top floor, "you want to play games little Gaz? I _love _to play games!" He hollered up from the bottom floor.

She was about to head to her room, but quickly changed her mind, figuring that it would be too obvious, she went to Dib's instead, opening and closing the door quietly, cursing the fact that neither of their rooms had locks. She pressed her ear against the door, listening for any type of movement.

Gaz backed away when she heard footsteps climbing up the stairs, she looked around frantically for a place to hide, ultimately settling for crawling under the bed once she heard him stop in front of Dib's door.

She watched with bated breath as the door creaked open, all she could see was his boots and blood dripping from where she assumed his hands were. She started to become nervous when all he did was stand there, not doing anything.

After what was considered the longest couple minutes of her life, Gaz finally saw him turn and walk back out, letting out a silent breath, she wondered if maybe she should have hid in her room, she could have used her old security dolls to distract him while she escaped with her unconscious brother.

She contemplated what she should do once she was able to get out; she refused to move until she knew whether or not Zim left.

Her golden brown eyes widened when she saw two slender metal appendages slip underneath the bed to lie against the bottom of the mattress. She backed away quietly, hoping that he didn't know that she was underneath him.

Suddenly, the top of Zim's head appeared, his ruby eyes peering at her form underneath the bed, the color almost looked crimson, glowing menacingly in the dark, "boo." He chuckled, when she let out a startled cry.

His hand reached in to grab her; she pressed herself away as far as she could, sticking a leg out to kick at his searching hand. He snarled at her painful kicks, pulling back, he jumped off the bed and crouched down onto his knees, immediately sticking his hand back under.

Getting sick of her kicks, Zim brought his claws down to the top of her leg, hooking them deeply into the fragile flesh, eliciting a cry of pain from the purple haired girl he sought, he pushed his claws in as deep as he could, pinning her leg to the floor, then dragging her towards him until he was able to grab her with his other hand to pull her out completely.

His PAK legs wrapped around her flailing hands, holding them down against the floor, seeing her restrained, Zim yanked his claws from her leg, splattering blood on the wood floor, ignoring the pained hiss from her.

Zim climbed on top of her, he brought his face down to her neck, pressing against it and inhaling her scent, he let out a satisfied sigh, "you smell delicious. I wonder…do you taste as good as you smell?"

Gaz was barely paying attention to the Irken above her; all of her attention was on her injured leg, shaking violently as blood flowed from the open wound. Feeling a sharp nip at her neck, Gaz gasped, giving Zim the opportunity to claim her mouth, his long, segmented tongue slithering past her parted lips to explore the warm cavern of her mouth.

His tongue poked and prodded around her mouth before finally settling for wrapping around her tongue, trying to coax it to play with his. Finally, when Zim was done, he pulled back, zipper teeth latching onto her lower lip, he bit down hard breaking through the skin.

Gaz hissed through her teeth at the pain, Zim sucked on the wound, leaving a numb, throbbing sensation behind. Zim pulled away to smirk down at her, his tongue slipping across his lips, "delicious." He whispered.

His eyes trailed down to her body, and without any warning, ripped her dress to pieces, his claws nicking her skin and leaving paper thin cuts along her torso. Gaz could only blush in embarrassment, struggling to free her hands so she can punch him across his smug green face.

He was deep inside her before she could get a word out, thrusting roughly inside her, causing her body to jolt up at the sudden spike of pleasure, he let out a low growl, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, his hand coming up to rest against her abdomen, his sharp claws tickling the sensitive skin.

He continued to shove harshly inside her, after a while Gaz began to notice his claws resting against her stomach, at first it was just a faint tickling, but with each thrust she began to feel a slight prickling feeling until it felt like he was piercing through the thin flesh.

Gaz gasped in pain, it felt like she was being stabbed! She lifted her head to look down her body, her eyes widening in horror at the sight of Zim's claws digging deep into the flesh of her abdomen, digging deeper with each thrust of his hips. He chuckled darkly, his dark ruby eyes watching in morbid fascination at the blood pooling around his claws.

Gaz's mouth was wide open in a silent scream, for some reason she couldn't make a sound, it was like her voice box was closed off, only able to let out panicked breaths. Zim groaned, shifting his hips, twitching and turning his fingers inside her at the same time, Gaz clenched her eyes shut tightly at the mind numbing pain.

Suddenly, his claws moved up her body, tearing the flesh easily. Gaz's fingernails was stabbing deep into her palms, leaving crescent shaped makings, trying in vain to ignore the feeling of being ripped open as Zim relentlessly pounded into her.

Zim grinned maliciously at the torn skin of her torso, leaving her insides open for him to explore, he dipped his fingers back into the open wound, leaning down to whisper into the shell of her ear.

"I wanna know what's inside you."

Gaz shot up with a scream, her hand came up to rest against her sweat soaked head, she stared down in confused shock at her blanket.

That was a dream?

It was so vivid.

She threw her blanket off, grabbing at her torso; she could still remember the feeling of his claws deep in her soft flesh, ripping easily through her skin to poke at her insides. She shivered, her gaze trailing down to her leg, seeing only clean untouched skin no marks whatsoever.

Finally, the last thing she noticed was that she was surprisingly moist between her legs, she squeezed her thighs shut.

"What the hell was that about?" She mumbled.

Her head jerked up at the sound of a knock at her door, shakily, she stood up to walk slowly towards it, pulling it open, she stared up into the worried face of her brother.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream." He asked, his brown eyes trailing around her room to find the source of her distress.

Gaz just moved to go around him, planning on getting a glass of water, "I just had the weirdest wet dream."

Dib's eye twitched in disgust, "okay, I didn't need to know that."

**xXx**

**Yep, this only came about because I've been listening to 'Sweet Dreams' by Marilyn Manson and Emily Browning. xP**

**Geez, I can never seem to write a normal romance. xD**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
